vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:WiseWoman/Mm/MM1995
S. 79-91 (Kap. 2) Interessante Vergleichsanalyse! Es ist zwar nicht ungewöhnlich, dass Sachbuchautoren bei sich selber klauen, aber interessant wäre es hier schon mal zu sehen, wie sich das insbesondere bei dem zweiten Teil (S. 079-091) ausgewirkt hat. Habe ich das richtig verstanden: Demnach hätte sie sich also 1995 bei ihren 1987er Seiten 141-147 bedient? Aber da die (bis auf S. 147) alle mehr als 75 % Plagiatstext enthalten, http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Mathiopoulos-1987/141 http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Mathiopoulos-1987/142 http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Mathiopoulos-1987/143 http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Mathiopoulos-1987/144 http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Mathiopoulos-1987/145 http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Mathiopoulos-1987/146 http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Mm/Mathiopoulos-1987/147 wäre für diese Seiten nicht von "Selbstplagiaten" zu sprechen, sondern im Grunde von einer fortgesetzten Plagiatspraxis! Wenn das alles so stimmt, spräche das für eine wirklich bemerkenswerte Kaltschnäuzigkeit. (Bei einem Buchtitel "Was ich denke" (!) müsste zumindest der Abschnitt 2 dann wohl besser lauten: "Oops, I did it again" ...) Vielleicht wäre es im Sinne der Meinungsbildung daher sinnvoll, den Inhalt dieses zweiten Kapitels (S. 79-91) vorrangig zu behandeln und den schon 1987 plagiierten Quellen synoptisch gegenüberzustellen. -- 217.185.195.184 19:58, 10. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ja, Meta-Meta-Krams... (noch) viel Doku-Arbeit! Hier eine Kostprobe: MM95: S. 081f. :Die Besonderheiten der Amerikanischen Revolution lagen gerade in ihrem untypischen, abweichenden Verlauf: Keine Zielverfehlung und Deformation, keine starken Pendelausschläge zur einen oder anderen Richtung, keine Terrorherrschaft, kein Umschlag in eine Diktatur und keine Restauration. MM87: S. 142, Zeilen: 36-40 :Die Besonderheiten der Amerikanischen Revolution lagen gerade in ihrem untypischen, abweichenden Verlauf: keine Zielverfehlung und Deformation, keine starken Pendelausschläge zur einen oder anderen Richtung, keine Terrorherrschaft, kein Umschlag in eine Diktatur und keine Restauration. Schröder 1982: S.167, Zeilen: 25-29 :Der untypische, abweichende Verlauf der Amerikanischen Revolution läßt sich in dem einen Satz zusammenfassen, daß sie keine Zielverfehlung und Deformation, keine starken Pendelausschläge zur einen oder anderen Richtung, keine Terrorherrschaft, keinen Umschlag in die Diktatur und keine Restauration erlebte. Mm/Fragment_142_36-40 Frangge 17:32, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ich hab unter Benutzer:Senzahl/lab#Woher? Wohin! auch mal angefangen, das aufzudröseln. War schon kurz davor, aufzugeben, weil ich kein Ende sah ... Aber der Vorschlag, sich zunächst die S. 79-91 zu konzentrieren, hat eine gewisse Überschaubarkeit zurückgebracht. Ich hab das soweit zerlegt, dass alle zusammenhängenden Abschnitte den entsprechenden Stellen aus MM1987 zugeordnet sind, mit Zeilennummern, ansonsten verlier zumindest ich den Überblick. – Jetzt muss noch weiter zerlegt werden, so dass die bereits dokumentireten Plagiats-Fragmente aus MM1987 zugeordnet werden können. – Unklar ist mir auch noch, wie man das am besten darstellt/aufbereitet, dass es übersichtlich wird und evtl auch ansprechend ausschaut. Mal sehen -- Dr. plag. Erb Senzahl 17:59, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) MM87: S. 019, 021, 023, 025, 027, 046, 141, 142, 143, 144, 145, 146, 147 sind interessant. Werde zunächst die "Seitenkonkordanz" (MM95 - MM87) abschließen. Dann werden die MM87-Plag-Stellen in MM95 aufgesucht und dokumentiert, siehe Beispiel oben. Frangge 18:10, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ja, wirklich interessante Kostprobe und sinnvoller Ansatz! (Hattet ihr unabhängig voneinander die gleiche Idee zu diesen Gegenüberstellungen?) Und so meta-kramsig ist das eigentlich auch gar nicht. Manche weitergehenden Betrachtungen und Schlussfolgerungen etwa bei Ut/Herausragende_Fundstellen wirken im Grunde ähnlich. Es kommt halt immer darauf an, was genau man damit demonstrieren kann und will. Wie oben erwähnt, ist es absolut nicht ungewöhnlich, dass sich Sachbuchautoren (insbes. Politiker) bei sich selbst bedienen (alte Aufsätze, Reden etc.) und solche Zweitverwertungen dann nicht immer kenntlich machen. Aber das 2. Kapitel bei MM95 legt doch einige interessante Schlussfolgerungen nahe, wenn man die Chronologie (1986 - 1989 - 1991 - 1995) mitdenkt: Der Umstand, dass dieses Kap. wesentlich auf plagiatsgetränkten Seiten in ihrer Diss beruht und die Sätze nach der Synopse auf Senzahls Disk wohl weitgehend unverändert übernommen wurden, spricht dafür, dass sie die Plagiatsproblematik auch nach den ersten Vorwürfen und der ersten Prüfung ihrer Diss entweder nicht realisiert oder 4 Jahre später schon wieder vergessen (verdrängt?) hatte oder aber es ihr egal war bzw. sie sich vielleicht unangreifbar fühlte. (Ist damals wahrscheinlich auch niemandem von den Lesern und Rezensenten aufgefallen.) Der bekenntnishafte Titel "Was ich denke" wirkt vor diesem Hintergrund und der partiellen Verlängerung der Plagiatskette jedenfalls schon ziemlich ... *hust*. (Man fragt sich da direkt, ob sie womöglich auch später nochmal etwas zum Thema "Über die Gründe für das Gelingen der Amerikanischen und das Scheitern der Französischen Revolution" veröffentlicht hat ...) Da ich MM95 allerdings nicht kenne (und viele andere wohl auch nicht): Enthält das Buch denn *irgendwelche Quellennachweise (Fuß-/Endnoten) und/oder *ein Literaturverzeichnis (und stehen da ggf. Schröder 1982 und Dippel 1985 drin?), *oder gibt es ein Vorwort mit Erläuterungen, was mit diesem Buch bezweckt wird, an wen es sich richtet, wie es entstanden ist, auf welchen Quellen die einzelnen Kapitel beruhen, ob Teile davon schon mal veröffentlicht wurden? Wenn man das synoptisch aufbereitet, sollten jedenfalls einige solcher Zusatzinformationen und plausible Deutungsangebote auch nicht fehlen, damit ein Leser das einordnen kann. Zur MM-Rezeptionsseite würde es thematisch zwar passen, wäre dafür aber eigentlich "zu schade" und auf einer eigenen Seite besser aufgehoben. Hat ja auch einen gewissen Neuigkeitswert, was hier zutage tritt. -- 217.184.98.219 22:56, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Schonmal kurz zur Idee: Diese Analyse ist allein Frangge zu verdanken. Ich hab eigentlich nur OCR-Dienstleistung gemacht und konnte aber der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, mir "mal eben" mittels sim_text die Überschneidungen anzuschauen. Das Ergebnis dieses Vergleichs – effiziente Wiederverwertung – war letztlich nicht überraschend, aber mich hat dann ua. genauer interessiert: (a) welche Textfragmente finden sich nicht in früheren Veröffentlichungen (b) wie stark sind wiederverwendete Fragmente ggf. überarbeitet © gibt es "langlebige" Fragmente, die seit den ersten Aufsätzen 1982/83 mehrfach verwendet werden (d) wie kann man dies (auch für ein Gesamtbild) nachvollziehbar und dabei möglichst kompakt dokumentieren. Dass "verseuchte" Stellen (zB S. 141-147) aus Amerika1987 weitergenutzt werden, hat mich dann doch überascht. Ich experimentier im Moment damit, wie man das aufbereiten kann. Also momentan von meiner Seite alles WIP. :Zu Quellenverweisen: Ich hab hier eine PDF-Version vorliegen, die mit S. 124 endet und wo ich davon ausgehe, dass sie komplett ist: Kein Vorwort, keine Anmerkungen/Fußnoten, kein Literaturverzeichnis. Mir ist aber auch nicht klar, was für einen Anspruch die Reihe "Quer Denken" (Goldmann-Verlag) hatte/hat und wie die Praxis bzgl. Wiederverwertung bei dieser Art von Veröffentlichung aussieht. Weitere Köpfe, die geschrieben haben, was sie denken zB per Google: goldmann+quer-denken – soweit dies Dr. plag. Erb Senzahl 12:48, 12. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :. :Danke. Ich hab dazu jetzt auch mal ein wenig herumgegoogelt: Demnach stand hinter der Reihe Horst Herrmann. Auch MMs damaliger Ehemann brachte im gleichen Jahr dort ein Bändchen heraus (90 Seiten). Sonderlich viel lässt sich zu der Reihe nicht finden, aber hier erfährt man etwas mehr zum Konzept und einzelnen Beiträgern: "Seit gut 1993 gibt Horst Herrmann die Essay-Reihe 'Querdenken!' heraus. ... Der Vollständigkeit halber seien noch die übrigen AutorInnen Adolf Holl, Jutta Voss, Margarita Mathiopoulos, Herbert Achternbusch und (demnächst) die Kabarettistin Lisa Fitz genannt. Allein die Vielfalt der in dieser Reihe vertretenen Standpunkte erlaubt bereits das Prädikat verdienstvoll. Darüberhinaus zwang das preiswerte Taschenbuchformat alle, ihr 'Was ich denke' in erfreulich aussagekräftiger Kürze abzufassen - für den ersten Blick über den eigenen Tellerrand gerade richtig." Wie man sieht, verführte es zumindest bei MM auch zum Textrecycling. :Lt. FAZ-Archiv gibt es einen Artikel zur Reihe bzw. dem MM-Buch: Stockprogressiv QUERDENKWIRTSCHAFT. Die Taschenbuchreihe des Goldmann Verlags heißt nicht "Maul halten!", sondern höflicherweise "querdenken!". Sie richtet ... Mai 1995 | Politik | 221 Wörter (Einzel- oder Sammelrezension, Glosse o.a.?) Steht allerdings hinter einer Bezahlschranke. In MMs Bibliografie ist der Band übrigens nicht aufgeführt. Was nichts am interessanten Befund zum Kap. 2 ändert; sie scheint sich damals wohl wirklich keine Gedanken darum gemacht zu haben. -- 217.184.105.62 15:38, 12. Okt. 2011 (UTC) : MM95 ist auf http://www.mathiopoulos.de/dt/publications_monographien.php verzeichnet: Über die Zerbrechlichkeit der Demokratie, München 1995. : Sind die denn wirklich identisch? DNB liefert keine Treffer für MM+Zerbrechlichkeit, WP listet für 1995 beide Titel auf, MM+"Zerbrechlichkeit der Demokratie" bringt zwar Google-Treffer, die aber oft auf MMs Angaben zurückzugehen scheinen. Seltsam. (War vielleicht ihr Titelvorschlag, der dann dem etwas platten Reihentitel "Was ich denke" zum Opfer fiel, von ihr aber "beibehalten" wurde oder so?) Oder aber es war vielleicht ganz anders - gefunden im SWB-Verbundkatalog: [http://pollux.bsz-bw.de/DB=2.1/PPNSET?PPN=082066663&INDEXSET=1 Margarita Mathiopoulos: Über die Zerbrechlichkeit der Demokratie], in: Antje Blöcker (Hrsg.): Die Reformfähigkeit von Staat und Gesellschaft. Festschrift für Klaus Lompe ! zum 60. Geburtstag, Frankfurt am Main u.a. : Lang zur Politikwissenschaft; 68.1997, S. 41-52. Vielleicht sollte man diese 11 Seiten besser auch noch mal scannen und vergleichen ... ::Wie gesagt: MM95 ist auf http://www.mathiopoulos.de/dt/publications_monographien.php verzeichnet: Über die Zerbrechlichkeit der Demokratie, München 1995. Ferner findet sich in MM95:005 (also in "Was ich denke") als große Überschrift (jedoch nicht als Titel) "Über die Zerbrechlichkeit der Demokratie". Habe kein Buch(!) von MM mit dem Titel "Über die Zerbrechlichkeit der Demokratie" im KVK gefunden, dafür den oben erwähnten Beitrag in der FS, Scan liegt vor... Danke für den hilfreichen Hinweis! Das Ganze wird immer komplexer - und gleichzeitig auch klarer und fassbarer: Das Leitmotiv heißt Collage und Wiederaufbereitung von Texten; nur das Ausmaß dieser "Arbeits- und Publikationstechnik" von MM ist erstaunlich und "höchst beeindruckend"... Das kann/darf wohl in VP nicht dokumentiert werden... Frangge 14:28, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::Naja, sofern damit eine fortgesetzte "Plagiatskette" belegt werden kann, wäre eine Dokumentation schon legitim, denn es wären ja ferne Folgen der hier analysierten Diss. Falls also in dem Aufsatz 1997 auch eindeutig plagiierte Inhalte aus MM87 enthalten sind, wäre es für diesen vroniplagrelevanten Teil durchaus exemplarisch dokumentierenswert, wie weit diese Kette eigentlich reicht: Schröder/Dippel & Co. 19xx => MM87 => MM95 => MM97? (Ich überlege gerade, wie man das mit dem Kap. 2 in der allgemeinen Doku bei 1995 erwähnen und mit einer nicht zu langen Anmerkung + Verlinkung zu dieser Seite erläutern kann.) ::::Vielleicht den Artikel: Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung, 04.05.1995, Nr. 103, S. 9 in die Doku einbauen und Anmerkungen dazu schreiben? Anmerkungstext kann durchaus umfangreich/bisschen größer werden. Zeit und Lust? Bei Deiner Schreibe wäre das für uns alle ein Genuss und ein Gewinn für die Doku...! Frangge 14:59, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::::Danke, ich werde mal sehen. Allerdings dürfte V.Z. damals wohl kaum geahnt haben, was inzwischen herausgefunden wurde und den damaligen Text vor diesem Hintergrund so komisch und prophetisch wirken lässt -- 217.184.64.179 15:21, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :: Sind wohl wirklich zwei verschiedene Publikationen: "Was ich denke" = Buch (MM95, 124 S.), "Über die Zerbrechlichkeit der Demokratie" = Aufsatz für Festschrift Lompe (MM97, 11 S.). Interessant wäre jetzt natürlich der Inhalt des Aufsatzes und die Frage, ob hier womöglich eine weitere Verwertung ... -- 217.184.68.86 14:24, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::"Über die Zerbrechlichkeit der Demokratie" (Aufsatz für Festschrift Lompe) (MM97, 11 S.) ist eine Collage, u.a. aus MM87(!) und v.a. MM95... Ob sich auch hier (echte) Plag-Stellen nachweisen lassen? (Frangge 14:35, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::::(Warum nur überrascht das einen nicht ;-) Wär's wirklich erstaunlich? Und dann auch noch bei Lompe - es gibt hier doch immer wieder neue Pointen ... -- 217.184.68.86 14:54, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung, 04.05.1995, Nr. 103, S. 9 Stockprogressiv {C}QUERDENKWIRTSCHAFT. Die Taschenbuchreihe des Goldmann Verlags heißt nicht "Maul halten!", sondern höflicherweise "querdenken!". Sie richtet sich mithin an Unmündige: Querdenkerei bezeichnet heutzutage die Abwesenheit jeder selbständigen Geistestätigkeit. Der breite begradigte Meinungsstrom versteht sich als quer gebettet. Wer mit ihm treibt, treibt quer. Wie andere Konsumgüter auch wird neuzeitlicher Gedankenersatz in Magazinen verwahrt und aus ihnen verbreitet beziehungsweise an den querdenkversandhandelsgeneigten Kunden versendet. Solange eine Idee nicht mindestens millionenfach ausgestreut ist und nicht wenigstens die Mehrzahl der Journalisten sie teilt, gilt sie nicht als auf eine irgendwie mutige Weise zutreffend, sondern als abartig. Herausgeber der Reihe ist der Theologe Horst Herrmann; er hat sich auch selbst darin herausgegeben; des weiteren stockprogressive Theologen wie Drewermann oder Jutta Voss, deren Buch mit der Überschrift "Vorwort und Warnung" beginnt. Folgt unmittelbar der erste Satz: "Ich bin eine Frau und Theologin." Wer wollte da widersprechen? Nebst Theologen sind auch querdenkende Politiker vertreten. Unvermeidlich: Regine Hildebrandt; unvermeidlicher noch: Friedbert Pflüger, der unermüdliche Nachkämpfer des cw-Werte-Wandels in der Union. Der Verlag droht eine Fortsetzung der Reihe an mit Mathiopoulos, Süssmuth, Schorlemmer und weiteren überführten Querdenkern. (Alfred Grosser/Friedbert Pflüger/Jutta Voss: Was ich denke. Reihe querdenken!, herausgegeben von Horst Herrmann. Wilhelm Goldmann Verlag, München, Mai 1995. Preis je Band 12,90 Mark.) V.Z. Frangge 16:09, 12. Okt. 2011 (UTC) : Danke - interessanter Spott! Demnach war das Buch bis Anfang Mai 1995 also noch nicht erschienen. "V.Z." ist wohl Volker Zastrow. ("Querdenkerei bezeichnet heutzutage die Abwesenheit jeder selbständigen Geistestätigkeit." - na, das passt dann ja auch zur aktuellen Pointe ;-) -- 217.185.192.226 19:27, 12. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::Gemäß Impressum (S. 4): "Originalausgabe Juni 1995" Frangge 14:07, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Prima! (Knapp zuvorgekommen ;-) Werde heute Abend nochmal genauer draufschauen, was man bei dem Erläuterungstext vielleicht noch an Kleinigkeiten ergänzen/umformulieren kann. Hier noch einige Gedanken, was man zur optimalen Verdeutlichung und Transparenz vielleicht auch noch machen könnte: oben: *Bilanzierende Angaben ergänzen, wieviele Seiten bzw. Plagiatsfragmente aus MM87 von diesen Mehrfachverwertungen betroffen sind *Angaben ergänzen, um welche Autoren (am besten alle betroffenen nennen) und Ausgangsquellen es sich dabei handelt, die über MM87 hinaus "benutzt" wurden *Dazu vielleicht auch wieder Hinweise "(Siehe auch: Kategorie ....)" - *Veranschaulichung anhand eines besonders gut geeigneten Textbeispiels für plagiierte Quelle => MM87 => MM95 bzw. MM 97 - eigentlich unnötig *Die Fettung der Namensangaben war hier vielleicht doch eher unnötig (dürfte ohne genauso übersichtlich sein) erl. *Heißt die Reihe eigentlich korrekt "querdenken!" oder "quer-denken!" oder "Querdenken!" (verschiedene Schreibweisen in den Katalogen)? unten: *Zur besseren Übersicht für den Leser noch alle MM87-"Konkordanzen" (fdp-)farbig hervorheben, d.h. nur die plagiatsrelevanten, denn die sind wegen der bei VP dokumentierten Diss ja die hier primär interessanten. - eigentlich unnötig -- 217.184.98.8 15:08, 17. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ---- MM86, MM88, MM90 oder MM95a - Ob es wohl noch weitere Verwertungen gab? [http://www.mathiopoulos.de/dt/publications_academic.php MM: La Constitution Americaine oubliée par l'Histoire], in: Cosmopolitique, Nr. 14/15, Februar 1990 - Würde bei dem Titel nicht verwundern, wenn hier auch ... Ähnliche Gedanken beschleichen einen auch bei den Titeln dieser Beiträge (Rubrik "Artikel in Büchern"): *MM: Über die Amerikanische und Französische Revolution, in: [http://d-nb.info/880656840 Ein Buch der Freunde], Berlin 1988 (Festschrift zum Achtzigsten von Shepard Stone), (Google books, leider nur Snippet) doch ziemlich an MM95, S. 79-91: "Über die Gründe für das Gelingen der Amerikanischen und das Scheitern der Französischen Revolution"! *MM: Besinnung auf den amerikanischen Liberalismus - Zur Suche der FDP nach ihren liberalen Wurzeln, in: [http://d-nb.info/944534910 Der selbstbewußte Bürger] (Hg.: Werner Bruns/Walter Döring), Bonn 1995), (Google books, leider nur Snippet) "Wurzeln" - deutet auf einen eher geschichtssatten Text hin *MM: The American Presidency: A German Perspective, in: [http://gso.gbv.de/DB=2.1/PPNSET?PPN=029160537 The American Presidency. Perspectives from Abroad] (Hg.: Kenneth W. Thompson), New York/London 1986 dem Promotionsjahr; evtl. auch eine Gelegenheit herauszufinden, ob sich gewisse Textpraktiken womöglich schon vor MM87 belegen lassen Hatte gestern mal versucht, die Dv-Rezeptions-Doku auch auf der [http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Dv DV-Hauptseite zu verlinken, wird aber nicht angezeigt - hoffe mal, dass ich da keine Vorlage zerschossen habe.] -- 213.61.192.144 10:44, 18. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ---- Frage: Steht da eigentlich irgendwo (Umschlag, letzte Seite o.a.) etwas davon, dass es sich bei den einzelnen Bänden um speziell für diese Reihe geschriebene Texte handeln soll oder lässt sich das nur aus der Bezeichnung als "Originalausgabe" schließen? :"Originalausgabe" - Erläuterungen zur Autorin nebst "Werbetext". Machst Du auch noch eine Zusammenstellung MM87 => MM97? Dann könnte man die auch mit kurzer Anmerkung in die allg. Doku aufnehmen und nach hier bzw. eine MM97-Seite verlinken. -- 213.102.94.102 21:59, 18. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :MM1995 stößt (hier) auf Unverständnis und Ablehnung... Trans-Meta-Krams! Baue/erstelle zurzeit einen MM-Text-Corpus nebst n x n-"MM-Selbst-Plag-Tabelle" MM87 => MM97? Warum nicht? Frangge 15:44, 19. Okt. 2011 (UTC) : Ablehnung ist einerseits verständlich (Risiko, sich bei VP zu sehr zu verzetteln), andererseits sollten dokumentarisch gestützte Hinweise auf derart "ressourcensparende" Muster der Textproduktion legitim (zumal wenn plagiierte Inhalte erneut betroffen sind) und in dieser Form doch eigentlich auch im Sinne des Wikis sein. Sie bleiben ja doch auch sehr im Bereich der Diss. und der Plagiatsbefunde und beziehen sich immer wieder darauf. (Vermutung nebenbei: In die hier belegte Verwertungskette ließe sich dem Titel nach möglicherweise auch MM88 - s.o. - einreihen - zwei Jahre nach der Diss dürfte wohl kaum ein völlig neuer Text zu den beiden Revolutionen verfasst worden sein.) ---- Wie gewünscht Text noch etwas gefeilt und poliert - kann ggf. wieder/weiter verbessert werden. Zur "Einleitung": "Destillat/Kompilat/Selbstplagiat" - hm, welcher Begriff (es sollte besser nur einer da stehen) - ist für derartige Zweitverwertungen (tlw. ;-) eigener Texte sachlich richtiger/treffender? Es scheint ja wohl als eine Art Essay-Reihe ohne Fußnotenzwang gedacht gewesen zu sein ... (Vielleicht könnte auch mal noch jemand anders die Seite anschauen und seine Meinung äußern - oder interessiert MM hier sonst etwa überhaupt niemanden mehr?). Auch die Schreibung des Reihentitels sollte besser noch mal überprüft werden. Das mit dem "Hochprozentigen" ganz oben ist zwar witzig, aber es sollte vielleicht doch besser gestrichen und evtl. durch eine "seriösere" Überschrift ersetzt werden (nur welche?). -- 213.102.93.88 08:41, 19. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Danke für Politur! Klare Verbesserung! :"Destillat/Kompilat/Selbstplagiat" -> Selbstplagiat :"Hochprozentigen": Stimmt, klingt nicht neutral, sollte ersetzt werden. Vorschläge? :BTW, könnte man noch einbauen: Von 120 Textseiten sind 7 Seiten (S. 5, 105-110) ohne (Selbst-)Plagiate; "(Selbst)Plag-Anteil" (Seitenzählung): 113/120=94,17% :Stelle: Anteilswert: "3/4"... denke, es sind weniger als 70 Prozent (geschätzt). Müsste man noch (über)prüfen? Erbs, was meinst Du? Frangge 15:44, 19. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :: Sorry, Tücken des Kopfrechnens - hoffe, das stimmt jetzt: Kap. 1 (S. 5-78) = 73 S. + Kap. 2 (S. 79-91) = 12 S. => 85 von 120 Textseiten = 70,8333333 % ) -- 17:24, 21. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::Es sind wohl weniger als 70 %, da Collage: Es gibt in den ersten zwei Kap. auch Seiten ohne MM87-Übernahmen bzw. von anderen Quellen. (Sehr) konservative Schätzung: 2/3=66,67 % Frangge 17:40, 21. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::::Ah, vielleicht liegt hier doch ein Missverständnis vor, denn der Wert sollte sich eigentlich einfach nur auf den rein quantitativen Seitenanteil der beiden ersten Kapitel am gesamten Buch beziehen (ohne Berücks. von Übernahmen), und da dürften 70 % doch korrekt sein. Aber vielleicht hatte ich den Satz nicht eindeutig genug formuliert. (Aber der "Collagen-Wert" wäre vielleicht ohnehin interessanter/aussagekräftiger?) :::::Knappe und unglückliche Formulierung meinerseits, sorry. Neuer Versuch: Ich betrachte auch den rein quantitativen Seitenanteil der beiden ersten Kapitel am gesamten Buch. Auf den S. 5, 6, 7 und 71 kommen (gemäß Doku) keine Stellen aus MM87 vor (muss das noch nachprüfen), daher keine 70 % möglich. Meine "Berechnung"/Schätzung: 69,17 % (rein quantitativer Seitenanteil), also fast 70 %. ;-) Frangge 11:34, 22. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ---- * MM95: S. 008; MM97: S.043; :Seit dem klassischen Altertum ist die Geschichte des politischen Denkens im Spannungsverhältnis von Fortschritt und Verfall, Demokratie und Diktatur zu verstehen. Der antike Intellekt entwickelte nahezu alle historischen Problemstellungen und Denkfiguren der politischen Theorie zum erstenmal. Dem Fortschrittsgedanken, einmal als wiederkehrende Schlüsselidee der politischen Ideengeschichte definiert (Karl Dietrich Bracher), als Erfahrung der Freiheit, die den Menschen befähigt, die Leiden der Vergangenheit und die Frustrationen der Geschichte zu überwinden (Henry Kissinger) und als die Idee, die par excellence die westliche Zivilisation seit über dreitausend Jahren prägt (Robert Nisbet), können bereits in der griechischen und römischen Antike erste und entscheidende gedankliche Äquivalenzen nachgewiesen werden. MM87: S.019 Dummy: Matrix :S : Selbstplagiat :P : Plagiat Organisatorisches Ich möchte eine kleinere Neuorganisation vorschlagen. – Derzeit wühle ich mich ja durch MM1997b und erstelle unter Mm/MM1997b eine Seitenkonkordanz mit Darstellung der Textmodifikationen für ausgewählte Stellen und Verweisen auf als Plagiate identifizierte Fragmente. Die Übersicht werde ich Stück für Stück fertigstellen. – Mir scheint folgende Organisation logisch: *Auf einer neu anzulegenden Seite, Arbeitstitel "Weiternutzung", werden übergreifende Infos und die weitergereichten Plagiatsfragmente dargestellt. Zu den Infos gehören die Veröffentlichungsliste und die Matrix. *Die Seiten Mm/MM1995 und Mm/MM1997b und ggf. weitere sind dann jeweils nur Seitenkonkordanz. Klar, wie ich mir das denke? "Weiternutzung" gefällt mir als Seitentitel nicht, nur ist mir nichts besseres eingefallen (Recycling, Wiederverwertung, ...) Es geht bestimmt präziser, griffiger. Kommentare, Vorschläge, ... -- erbSenzahl 15:19, 15. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Erbs, sehr guter Vorschlag! Primär wird (natürlich) die "Weiter- und Wiederverwendung" von MM87 dokumentiert - unter besonderer Berücksichtigung sog. "echter" Plagiate im Wiederholungsfall. Am Rande kann man (vielleicht) auch das "Wiederaufbereitungs-Kompilations-Selbst-Plag-System" im "MM-Gesamtwerk" erwähnen und in Auszügen dokumentieren (Vorschlag) - (Stichwort: Quark). Frangge 16:38, 15. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Find ich auch. Wenn es darum geht, mit vielen Einzelbelegen und ausgehend von ihrer Diss die Tendenz zu einer Art "wissenschaftlichen Teebeutelei" (viel Aufguss, wenig Substanz ist aber auch gut ;-) über die Diss hinaus nachzuweisen, und wenn dafür noch weitere Texte untersucht werden sollen (etwa 1997- Art. für FS Lompe oder 1988 für FS Stone), scheint es sinnvoll, dafür eine zentrale Seite zum Thema Aufgüsse/Textrecycling zu haben. -- 217.184.98.1 18:45, 15. Nov. 2011 (UTC) "Originalausgabe" Zum Buchbegriff "Originalausgabe": http://www.buchmarkt-college.de/lexikon/1187-originalausgabe.htm – Zur Einordnung der ganzen Angelegenheit wäre interessant, ob ähnliche Fälle dokumentiert sind: Also Autor veröffentlicht bei Verlag V den Text A und später bei Verlag W den Text B, der zu mehr als 50% Fragmente aus Text A enthält. -- erbSenzahl 16:30, 15. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Weitere Fälle: (MM93) http://d-nb.info/930431871 und (MM94b) http://d-nb.info/942999649. Letzteres ist wieder eine sog. "Originalausgabe". Teile davon (7/15) sind auch in MM93 erschienen, was jedoch nicht ausgewiesen wird. Stichwort: Quark! Frangge 16:46, 15. Nov. 2011 (UTC)